Walt Disney Pictures Presents - A Harmony Gold Production -Eiga Star 🌟
'Introduction' Walt Disney Pictures Presents -A Harmony Gold Production -Eiga Star ��Twinkle Pretty Cure 2 The First Movie: Amazing Stardust Memories! ''is am upcoming Disney movie that is set to be released on February 14, 2020 . This film was supposed to be released this year but was booted out and then put on delay due to the release of ''Frozen 2 '' . This action-packed Disney anime film pretty much focuses on the effects of racism , true world peace and the positive power of dealing with the Cold War during the harsh times during the year of 1983. This film also focuses on the Stardust Dragon Knight of Athena and Hestia named Fudo Yusei-who was quickly shocked by the fact that he hasn't heard from Atlas Jack in a while since that trip to the Sahara Desert . But much to his surprise, Yusei decided to call Jack just to check on him -and that's when this whole situation began to take a very nasty turn....After receiving his call, Jack tells Yusei that he should think about taking a trip back to Africa and visit the remaining members of his family -then everybody back at the newly rebuilt International Kaleido Stage Hellsing Organization of Tokyo,Japan on Planet Earth and heard that racist remark and demand to settle it peacefully . It also focuses on Yusei's eternal virgin twin sister Fudo-Mikawa Angel/Cure Queen Stardust -who also heard that racist remark . The entirety of the movie is going to be set in Nairobi, Kenya -the former birthplace of Angel and Yusei -and where Jack is located . Also, the eternal female saints of Athena and Hestia along with the rest of the Knights of Athena and Hestia have no choice but to go to Kenya and peacefully put an end to this situation before it gets worse .How will this film play out ? "A deadly Mission That Wil One Day Show the World For What it is Today and we Are the Only Ones who can Change it ! Protect Yusei and Angel With All Our Hearts and Protect the people of Africa and All Of Planet Earth " Eien no Tomodachi, Exceed Illusion, Gypsy , Hoshisora no Believe (Believe in the Starry Sky ), Edge of Seventeen, Yakusoku no Basho e to , Colors of the Wind (Solitaire (ending song), '''Theatrical Release ''Walt Disney Pictures Presents -A Harmony Gold Production -Eiga Star ��Twinkle Pretty Cure 2 The First Movie:Amazing Stardust Memories '' will officially be set to be released in Japanese movie theaters on February 14, 2020 and In the U.S. on July 24, 2020 as a part of the MGM/TCM (Turner Classic Movies) The Essentials special hosted by Manckenwitz Ben and DuVernay Ava because the U.S. release will become a limited engagement event so tickets will be out prior to the Japanese release . The film will not be (according to my official artwork of the movie poster that I'm still working on ) released in SDDS (Sony Dynamic Digital Sound) at the film!'s end credits but the DTS logo and the Dolby Stereo in Selected Theatres logo will remain there from now on . Also, this will become the first anime Disney anime to be made on an epic scale at a run of Approximately 160 mins. An extended ending will also be a part of both theatrical releases . The film will be officially released by Toei Company, LTD./Toei Animation, Columbia Pictures and Walt Disney Pictures . Warner Bros. Pictures- A Warner Communications Company and MGM (Metro -Goldwyn -Mayer ) will co-release and correspond for the film . This will be the first ''Disney's Pretty Cure All Stars ''film that will get a PG rating (for some animated violence, mild language from Atlas Jack, Hiwatari Kai and the bad guys and for some mild peril .) A G rated version will also be released theatrically as well . 'Movie Soundtrack Album Release' The soundtrack album for ''Walt Disney Pictures Presents -A Harmony Gold Production -Eiga Star ��Twinkle Pretty Cure 2 The First Movie :Amazing Stardust Memories ! '' will be released in both Japan and in the U.S . from Walt Disney Records . The soundtrack is slated to be released on vinyl records , CD's and audio cassettes around the film's release date or another possible date .A live soundtrack (at the Tokyo 2020 Olympics) version will also be released but I will be able to be at the Tokyo 2020 Olympics next year so I'm not sure if the film will run again that summer...there will also be a character theme album and a musical score album out for release as well . A single album featuring the movie's song Solitaire will be on a single release on a 45" vinyl record some with the full theatrical versions of the opening & closing TV theme songs . it has already been official that ''Amazing Stardust Memories! ''will receive an OSCAR nomination for best animation, best original screenplay , best character designs (by me, of course ) and best actress (U.S. & Japan) . 'Movie Merchandise Release' several books and art supplies (including free copies of my written Japanese and English scripts will be handed out by my permission at all movie theaters across the U.S. and Japan ) will be released at a possible later date . There will be special edition eternal virgin female saints of Athena and Hestia (Pretty Cure Style dolls) and the rest of the Knights of Athena and Hestia dolls (around 11" ,24cm and 10" )will also be released at a later date . 'New Movie Exclusive Pretty Cure Characters' Just like in any other Pretty Cure All Stars ' ''Disney films, there will always be brand new characters which will be never-before-seen in any other TV show but just in the movie . Here are the list of movie exclusive characters in this film : Kayabuki Youko /Cure Celestial Nova-A mysterious woman who was once a Prime Minister during the Intergalactic War from the mid-1970s to the year 1983 . There is something odd about her though, it has turned out that she is revealed to be the last cure of the ''Disney's Star ��Twinkle Pretty Cure 1 and Disney's Star ��Twinkle Pretty Cure 2: Amazing Adventures Back Home in ,Japan and Amazing Adventures all Over Planet Earth ��! ''TV and movie franchise and plus-she has only popped up in one of my episodes once and did not return till this film after ''Frozen 2 . ''Youko is a very smart and goofy young woman . But it is still not clear whether she is an eternal virgin or just a ...well , I'd rather not get into it . Anyway, Youko's official alter ego is Cure Celestial Nova -the Pretty Cure of True Peace and interplanetary harmony . Her Japanese seiyuu voice actress will be Kohirimaki Kaori and her official English-language voice actress will be Taylor Veronica . Saeba -Makimura Kaori /Cure Wishflower -An another mysterious cure who is just like Youko-Kaori is married to Saeba Ryo but due to some mysterious circumstances, she is somehow officially announced as a Cure but she is not the first mother to ever become a Cure , either . Her official alter ego is Cure Wishflower -the Pretty Cure of Creating True Wishes and trying to Make Positive Dreams Come True . Her official Japanese voice actress will be Sakamoto Maaya and her official English-language voice actress will be Tipton Alexis . Saeba Ryo -Kaori's husband . Ryo has a kill switch inside of him that makes him to become a very loving husband to Kaori and a loving father to their three children (Both girls are eternal virgin female saints Cures .) And on the other side of that, whenever Ryo sees a pretty girl, he tries to fall (or jump up and try to grab them ) but is then quickly intercepted by Kaori 's trusty 100t hammer , alongside Reika-Haguromo Lala and her 100t hammer as well. . Ryo is not very much a very good sniper but it seems that he does that when he is up against a common enemy . Overall, Ryo is very supportive -and helpful (if they let him) during a long very important battle . He only does this tactic in this film and the upcoming next two Disney films set for this arc. Oh, and one more thing-Saeba Ryo is actually suicidal due to the effect of what happened from his past that he could never ever go back to if he could ever want to turn back time and fix whatever he did was wrong , but sorry- he couldn't . His official Japanese voice actor is Kamiya Akira and his official English-language voice actor is Sinclair Ian . Takamiya Teppei-A young man who was (somewhat presumed dead ) during the Intergalactic War on December 19, 1976 . It was also officially clarified that Teppei and his siblings are from a fa!july who also have a very dark storied history known as the Takamiyas . However, the good news is that he survived but his B't X didn't after the fight against the dark B't Raphael from engulfing the entire Planet Earth �� . Teppei is also in love with an another survivor-a beautiful woman named Leiasharia Karen and together- they have already decided to reform the A.U.E.G . But with very little resources that they have due to the anti-war effort - so at least that's very important to do as well, right ? Like Youko, Kaori and Ryo , Teppei himself is also an exclusive movie character who is a lot more helpful and very supportive to the eternal virgin female saints of Athena and Hestia along with the rest of the Knights of Athena and Hestia as they go through many !missions and many battles to keep the Earth from ending . Now that's what's up ! Teppei's official Japanese voice actor is Kazama Shunsuke and his official English-language voice actor is Vale Eric . Leiasharia Karen/Cure Angel Cake- A third mysterious Cure. Karen is actually the girlfriend of Takamiya Teppei -leader of the newly rebuilt A.U.E.G. Headquarters . Karen is also a great hairdresser in training and can also be a very good baker for making sweets as well . despite her amazing graceful fighting skills , Karen also knows some very deadly martial arts styles -she has a habit of trying to use those skills while fighting a huge enemy in this film and in the upcoming next two films for this arc . Karen herself has an official alter ego known as Cure Angel Cake ��- the Pretty Cure of Sweet Tasty Treats with a Heavy Dose of Deadly Force Known as Martial Arts ! Sadly, though-since that Karen is not actually a virgin but she is eternal, Karen can only have very limited powers due to the fact that she romantically (and secretly) loves Teppei -who comes from a family with a storied history -meaning that younger generation family members of the Takamiya family are forbidden to fall in love with any woman , period . Karen vows with Teppei to break this law and also promises him to have true freedom while making up their own civil rights movement . Her Pretty Cure saint armor consists of her older daughters favorite cake and a pretty poodle .This means that Karen is officially one of the ''Disney's KiraKira Pretty Cure knights alongside Cure Whip and the rest of them . Karen/Cure Angel Cake 's official Japanese voice actress will be Shintani Ryoko and her official English-language voice actress will be Savage Carrie. Takamiya Chinami/Cure Super Sprinkles & Takamiya Chisana /Cure Flurry Ice Cream -These twin girls are the only eternal virgin daughters of Takamiya Teppei and Takamiya -Leiasharia Karen/Cure Angel Cake �� . They are also the second set of twin sisters ever to become Pretty Cures . Also, these young eternal virgin women near a mysterious power that could help them later on in this film ..Chinami's official Japanese language voice actress is Kuroki Hitomi and her official English-language voice actress is Watson Emma. Chisana's official Japanese language voice actress is Terabako Hitomi and Chisana's official English-language voice actress is Ronstadt Linda (she has an official anime appearance ). Hino-Kujo Ron- An another exclusive movie character alongside Youko, UMA, Mary-Anne , Teppei , Karen , Kaori , the Saeba-Makimura twins, the Takamiya sisters and the crybaby himself -Saeba Ryo, Ron is actually the younger brother of Dragon �� Hino-Kujo Shiryu and Kujo Hikaru/Shiny Luminous . Ron has also appeared several times in my sequel but he rarely showed his face -but only his name was mentioned . Ron is pretty much the whiner (and a scaredy cat) of the movie. But he gets a whole lot worse when he tried to go into battle. Ron has several abilities but has never used them due to the fact that his extra secret powers could cause a great distraction and could get him kidnapped or etc . So he holds back from fighting . He is also the Dragon Saint -meaning that he too wears the sacred armor but the shield is on his left arm . His hair is also different -meaning that it can get frizzed easily but he can handle it . Ron is also the weakest member of the A.U.E.G. But he also very good at using his regular staff (with the Dragon around the sharp blade) and he is somewhat good at kung fu . He can also be a weakling at times but is not afraid to help out our fellow eternal Knights of Athena and Hestia during a very important fight ! Ron's official Japanese language voice actor is Takahiro Masahiro and his official English-language voice actor is Radcliffe Daniel . Yuki Asuka -A rebel Soul Reaper and a lovely true woman to Judai. She is not a Cure but she does support us in this heavily epic Disney film done on an epic scale . Her official Japanese language voice actress is Toyoguchi Megumi and her official English-language voice actress is Taylor Veronica . Yuki Judai- An another rebel Soul Reaper who also helps us out. His official Japanese language voice actor is KENN (of anybody could find his real name please let me know -thanks !) And his official English-language voice actor is Charles Matthew . Mary-Anne -A dog police officer who was sent on a mission to capture the remaining members of Public Security Section 9 . She can be a bit misguided sometimes and is not afraid to give up for life for all of us ! Her official Japanese language voice actress is Chinen Rina and her official English-language voice actress is Strong Tara . Atlas Jack -A misguided troublemaker who is also the true criminal that Mary-Anne wants to arrest . It was actually Jack that starred this whole thing by blurting out a very nasty racist remark . He will never pay for this for this heinous crime unless if Mary-Anne can take him down and fast ! His official Japanese language voice actor is Hoshino Takanori and his official English-language voice actor is Lewis Ted . Atlas Mina-Wife of Jack and has 7 children . She is a very kind and beautiful wife to Jack but is worried that she may never see him again . She is a Cure but it is not revealed yet. Her official Japanese language voice actress is Aihashi Aiko and her official English-language voice actress is Karinen Carrie . Atlas Star/Cure Rhinestone -Just think of her a " Rhinestone Cowgirl" while she is the only rootnest -toontnest-shootnest cowgirl from the wild wild west -Star is actually an older sister to her 6 siblings -also armed with famous cowgirl accent and her favorite cowgirl attire . She is the only Cure in the Atlas family known as Cure Rhinestone-the Pretty Cure of All Things Shiny and Beautiful . Her official Japanese language voice actress is Horenai Ai and her official English-language voice actress is Griffith Grey-Delaisle . Fujiki Yusaku/Playmaker -A young man who is known as the legendary duelist Playmaker , will always be a lone wolf for the rest of his eternal life . He secretly loves Zaizen Aoi and hopes to free her from her PTSD coma . His official Japanese language voice actor is Ishige Shouya and his official English-language voice actor is Pague Jack . Zaizen Aoi/Cure Blue Angel-She is Yusaku's secret lover and best friend . She is still recovering from her ongoing battle with PTSD -meaning that she was nearly beaten to death by her own step-brother Zaizen Akira . She is also a Cure but she can only transform into Cure Blue Angel when Yusaku finds one of her Trickstar jewels in his closet . She acts as a mother figure to the children at their orphanage due to the fact that she and Yusaku are forbidden to have their own children . Yikes ! Her official Japanese language voice actress is Nakashima Yuki and her official English-language voice actress is Cramer Emily . 'Returning Characters from Disney's Pretty Cure All Stars:Star ��Twinkle Pretty Cure 2: Amazing Adventures Back Home in Tokyo,Japan and Amazing Adventures all Over Planet Earth ��! here are the list of the main eternal Knights of Athena and Hestia who live at their family residence known as the newly rebuilt International Kaleido Stage Hellsing Organization of Tokyo,Japan on Planet Earth �� . These are the main characters with their original Japanese language & English-language voice actors & actresses from the TV series . ' Here are the official returning characters from the TV series Pegasus Kinomura Seiya official Japanese language voice actor: Furyua Toru official English-language voice actor:Guardiolia Ilich Eagle Kinomura Marin/Cure Strawberry official Japanese language voice actress :Yamamoto Yuriko official English-language voice actress: Auten M. Christine Kinomura Madoka/Cure Pegasus-Selene Official Japanese language voice actress: Komatsu Mikako official English-language voice actress:Paysinger Sasha Kinomura Seika/Cure Sugar official Japanese language voice actress : Kawasumi Ayako official English-language voice actress: Black Callen -Shelly Kinomura Sakura/Cure Cupcake official Japanese language voice actress: Shintani Ryoko official English-language voice actress : Brown Amanda Kinomura Mitsuko/Cure Kitten official Japanese language voice actress : Shimizu Ai official English-language voice actress : Nishimura Trina Hoshina Hikaru/Cure Star official Japanese language voice actress :Naruse Eimi official English-language voice actress : Winter Ariel Hoshina-Mackenzie Christina/Cure Winter/Cure Snowflake ❄ official Japanese language voice actress : Sanada Asami official English-language voice actress : Symone Raven Misumi Nagisa /Cure Black Official Japanese language voice actress : Honna Youko official English-language voice actress : McKillip Carly Phoenix Kido Ikki official Japanese language voice actor : Hori Hideyuki official English-language voice actor : MacCrae Mike Kido Saori(Goddess Athena)/Cure Lullaby official Japanese language voice actress :Han Keiko official English-language voice actress :Sumrall Allison Kido Phoenix /Cure Lady Phoenix Official Japanese language voice actress : Mizuno Minabi Official English-language voice actress :Winslet Kate Ishikawa Lakshu/Cure Orbit official Japanese language voice actress : Mizukawa Asami Official English-language voice actress :Gellar Michelle Sarah Mishou Mai/Cure Egret/Cure Windy Official Japanese language voice actress : Hyuuga Saki/Cure Bloom/Cure Bright Ai Jenny/Cure Comet (Disney's Star ��Twinkle Pretty Cure 2:Amazing Adventures Back Home in Tokyo,Japan and Amazing Adventures all Over Planet Earth ��!) Yukishiro Honoka/Cure White Andromeda Kunishima Shun Amamiya Elena/Cure Soleil Amamiya-Mass Sayla/Cure Sparkle Bidan Yuni/Cure Cosmo Cosmic Bidan Kamille Cygnus Reika Hyoga Reika Aoki/Cure Beauty Reika-Haguromo Lala/Cure Milky Fudo Yusei Mikawa-Fudo Angel/Cure Queen Stardust Ooyama Mayu/Cure Queen Yumehara Nozomi/Cure Dream Kamishiro Mai/Cure Meteor Kamishiro Yui/Cure Glitter Kusanago Urara/Cure Lemonade Nono Hana/Cure Yell Dragon Hino Shiryu Hino Akane/Cure Sunny Orphiuchus Midorikawa Shaina/Cure Apple Misumi Nagisa/Cure Black Shinguji Sakura/Cure Sakura Shinguji Tsukiko (Sakura's twin sister)/Cure Sakura Yuiri Fa/Cure Bravery Yakushijii Saaya/Cure Anju Kanzaki Sumire/Cure Violet Aida Mana/Cure Heart Goddess Hestia (identity not confirmed yet ) Katsuko Hajiki (God Of Healing) Kagayaki Homare/Cure Etoile Unicorn Kise Jabu (Yayoi's twin brother ) Kise Yayoi/Cure Peace Yagami Saeko/Cure Gravity Bajeena-Mass Quattro Equuleus Mass-Bajeena Harumi Kyoko Ruru Amour /Cure Amur Aikase Emiru/Cure Macherie Equuleus Harumi Shogo Izayoi Akiza/ Cure Blooming Rose Haibara Renge/Cure Eclipse Takemoto Hikari/Cure Takemoto Takeru Hayase Misa/Cure Butterfly Tsukino Usagi/Cure Super Sailor Moon Tsukino Rini/Cure Super Sailor Mini-Moon Prince Tsukino Daisuke Princess Ladorio-Kurenai Romina/Cure True Peace and True Justice Ladorio-Kurenai Shu Captain Harlock Shunsuke Harlock Maetel/Cure Lyric Hojo Hibiki/Cure Melody Yumekano Jasmine/Cure Chorus Minamoto Kaede/Cure Rhythm Shiratori Makoto /Cure Sword Hishikawa Rikka/Cure Diamond Morikawa Patty/Cure Spade Yoruba Alice/Cure Rosetta Sharuru flappy Choppy Moop Foop Mipple Mepple Fuwa Aguri Madoka/Cure Ace Asahina Mirai/Cure Miracle Chameleon Asahina June/Cure Amazing (Mirai's twin sister) Shirabe Ako/ Cure Muse Aino Megumi/Cure Lovely Izayoi Riko/Cure Magical Kurokawa Ellen/Cure Beat Kaido Minami/Cure Mermaid Akimoto Komachi/Cure Mint Natsuki Rin/Cure Rouge Akimoto Luna/Cure Fairy Allen-Dylandy Nancy/Cure Soprano Dylandy Lyle Mermaid Princess Dylandy Summer /Cure Tropical Yumehara Minmei/Cure Lavender Momozono Love/Cure Peach Amamiya Carlos Amamiya Kaede the Amamiya siblings Prunce Mofrun Latte (Dolk)Kamishiro Ryu Kamishiro Hugtan /Cure Tomorrow Lita/ Cure Sailor Jupiter Mouri Shin Pendulum Warrior Sakaki Yuya Vianno Elle/Cure Planet Hiragi Yuzu/Cure Harmony Sanada-Hino Ryo of Wildfire Sanada-Hino Rei/Cure Super Sailor Mars 'Possible Academy and Golden Globe Awards Nominations' Walt Disney Pictures Presents -A Harmony Gold Production -Eiga Star ��Twinkle Pretty Cure 2: Amazing Adventures Back Home in Tokyo,Japan and Amazing Adventures all Over Planet Earth ��!-Star ��Twinkle Pretty Cure 2- The First Movie:Amazing Stardust Memories! ' will be the first Disney film ever to win a nomination for best musical score, character designs & script . The film will win an Academy Award and a Golden Globe award next year . 'The Film's Message ' This Disney film talks about dealing with the limited issues of racism , accepting our differences , and learning how to overcome sadness, grief, and loss. This amounts to Yusei however-that he had always wished that he was born Japanese -African-American with dark skin and why Jack is secretly constantly going at him about his people and culture . But Yusei manages to finally overcome these issues and Finally gets his Twinkle Imagination, a new saint armor and his Gundam finally gets a new name. Please note that the year is still 1983 and the Cold War is still going on -meaning that there are heavy fears of war & nuclear weapons . Yusei understands this and finds a mysterious fairy mascots named Haruka (Heaven) -who ran away from her brother cause he wanted her to be sacrificed to save our planet . Her and Yusei share a stronger bond alongside UMA -another character from the last film . The majority of the movie is set on Planet Earth �� in Tokyo,Japan . But once we get to the 2-hour -15 second mark, it moves to Nairobi, Kenya -which is the former hometown of Knights of Athena and Hestia named Yusei & his eternal twin sister Angel are from . Several realistic weapons are used in this film, including the one that Jack has that killed an innocent village child . Mary-Anne also has one as well . But overall, only two people will die in this film but we will have our victory . 'Synopsis The movie actually starts off with a very powerful scene that for those who have or never seen the 1983 20th Century Fox film ''The Star Chamber '' shows a very triumphant Mary-Anne speaking to several reporters outside an NYC courtroom where she is discussing Jack's possible life sentence in a maximum security prison. Then, the screen goes black and moves to a very familiar introduction seen from the TV series . Now it opens to the theatrical versions for "Eien no Tomodachi " & " Exceed Illusion . " . After when the opening ends , the story now moves to their family residence known as the newly rebuilt International Kaleido Stage Hellsing Organization of Tokyo,Japan on Planet Earth . Where it is morning time at 5:58 AM . At home , eternal virgin female saint of Athena and Hestia and adoptive daughter Kinomura Madoka/Cure Pegasus-Selene is seen switching the TV to TV Asahi while doing her eternal adoptive father Pegasus Seiya 's hair into a huge afro . Outside their rooms , Yuni, Kamille, Ariel and Saori are getting ready to make breakfast & do laundry til they ran into a very saddened Yusei . Yuni & Saori both ask him "What's wrong ?" But instead, Yusei doesn't say anything else and quietly walked past them . Feeling concerned , Ariel tells Yuni, Kamille & Saori that Yusei has been acting very weird lately and says that Goten should go check it out and make sure that Yusei's alright . feeling worried, Yuni heads back to her room (the women's living quarters are upstairs closer to their laundry rooms and the men 's living quarters are downstairs on the second floor near their separate laundry rooms on the second half of floor 2. Got to admit, their house has many rooms and is heck of huge, mind you .). , takes out her ''The Beatles -Let it Be ''vinyl record and starts playing it on her brand new blue decorated with rainbow �� colors record player but she is interrupted by the mysterious message on her answering machine . When she clicked PLAY , all she heard was this : " Kono wa no reigiteru ga messagegi -onegai wa no jibun no hajimaru wa Kimi ga demo " (Translator's Note : This is a previously recorded message, if you have any new messages, please stand by after the tone ...)And much to her surprise, Yuni quickly runs out of her room to find her twin brother Kamille , who was trying so hard to get Yusei to answer him . Amamiya Anna, who also heard the loud banging noise, overheard her mom Kaede saying that there was an attempt to contact Asta and his mysterious girlfriend earlier this morning but the call had failed . Now riled up in a fiery rage, Yusei angerliy gets up and opens his door with the sight of Kamille & Anna running away along with Kaede in tow -who also ran away from the room . Yuni asks Yui , Hikaru & Seika (who has Fuwa in her hands ) " What's going on here ?And why on Earth �� are they running away for ?" Hikaru looks at Yui -in response , they both shrugged their shoulders as Yuni's answering machine (her blue and rainbow ��colors telephone on her dresser ) starts getting a new but frightening message . At their downstairs kitchen, professional exorcist Yamano Van is on his Extroller (80s style cell phone, I bet ) contacting Asta & his mysterious girlfriend who live at that creepy cabin in the woods, ignoring the fact that their quiet bodyguard has gone MIA and that there will a possibility of calling in the FBI if he doesn't come back . Van says that it's not going to be a very good idea �� because their bodyguard has a gun on him and federal agents are no match for him . Overhearing their conversation, Yui, Hikaru, Seika, Fuwa , Kamille , Anna & Yuni all snuck in there very quietly without hearing a pin drop , Fuwa starts off by grabbing his Extroller from his hand as Kamille does a quick whistle stunt, allowing Fuwa & the eternal virgin female saints of Athena and Hestia to tackle Van to the floor . "Ow ! Just What on Earth was that for !?" He hollered . Yui carefully flings the Extroller in his face saying " Did you know that we are definitely not going to have a peaceful resolution to this whole thing with them ? Perhaps that you're not thinking about that bodyguard of theirs hanging out in our basement , are you ? ARE YOU, LITTLE STOOL PIGEON !? " Van quickly gets his Extroller back by snatching it out of Yui's hand without her paying no attention to it -but somehow responded to him in a very quick manner . But before she could begin, she turned around and quickly saw Yuni, Saori, Nodoka, Kamille, Fuwa, Seika & Hikaru -who had just gotten through talking to Yusei about his anger problem while Angel tries to explain everything to Yuni about how all of this mess broke out . To bring Yusei's true happiness back to him, Douglas Michael comes out of his room -wearing a cowboy outfit along with a microphone in his left hand -busted into Yusei's room thanks to Chiyu & told everybody else to put on a spaghetti western show . Yuni says that " It sounds pretty risky Michael-sama , but we'll do it ! Right, little brother Kamille -sama ? " Her little brother Kamille smiled & nodded his head in agreement . Fuwa, Seika & Hikaru had also smiled & nodded in agreement. And so did Saki as well as Miyuki, Hyoga, Lala, Aoki, Mai, Yayoi, Shogo, Rosetta, Yui, Mai, Ryu & Hugtan , Jenny, Sora, Mai, Rainbow, Yukina, Akari, Misa, Hikari & even Takeru also agreed with the whole situation -even though that it may lead to a very confusing situation . While pressuring Michael to keep working on their very first so-called spaghetti western show, a very dissatisfied Kamille says that "Uh..sis ? I-I don't think that this is going to be a very good idea...." Yuni nodded in agreement . " Now that I already know , little brother " She then gave Kamille a very light pat on his head , Making his cat ears bend slightly lower in sadness . " But it's just what Kirk-sama just said before .We must'nt give up true hope & faith to somebody who needs it during these dark times .O.K. ? " Kamille smiled & nodded as he tried to wipe the tears from his eyes . Then, suddenly -they all heard the very loud voices of both Chiyu & Saori , who were also running towards them wearing spurs on the sides of their boots . "Well, come on now everybody ! " said Saori as she happily took off her hat -revealing her long light purple hair in two long braided pigtails . "Come one, come all to the best & wonderful greatest show ever here on Planet Earth �� -The Stardust Cowboy & the Lone Ranger ! " Chiyu gets in front of Saori, gets next to her & then quickly grabs her hand as they both took off their cowgirl hats while they began dancing around Yusei -along with a very surprised Yuni & her twin brother Kamille who were both sitting next to him . " And now last but not least -ladies & gentleman -the show must go on...Hi ho silver away ! " (Cue -the music from the 1950s TV series ''The Lone Ranger ''is playing in the background .) Yusei starts looking at them in bewilderment -looking totally confused . "He's smiling again, sis." Said Kamille . Yuni crossed her arms , shook her head & sighed . " I'm not so sure about that, little brother . Not one bit... " Outside at their stables , both Saori & Chiyu are trying to get their hands on their very own horses (wow ! Now that went very successful !) In the nick of time as they were both almost got caught by Saori's husband Ikki . " Well howdy there, cowboy ! Headin ' out to ol'Alamo I see ? " Ikki looked very surprised at their cowgirl vocal accents . "Uh....yep ! But I'm heading up to the attic so I can get those papers from my office . " Saori & Chiyu got all very surprised & confused . "Huh !?" They both yelled out .Ikki closed his eyes & nodded . "Yep, that's right ...And then-maybe -just maybe -I 'I'm go with y'all to the Alamo ." Well, what do we know ? Both Saori & Chiyu blushes as they both danced around Ikki In complete happiness . They joyful noise got so very loud that it even brought Yusei back to his senses . " Well, well, well . if it isn't Yusei , " said Cecily , sitting next to Terumi as they prepare for their very own parts at the show . "Terumi & I were both very glad to see you today ! What's up ?" Yusei's confused face turned stern very quickly . His total air of unknown quietness finally came back to him .Terumi got up from her chair -then showing Yusei her half of Category:Movies Category:Made Up 'Movies' Category:Series Movies Category:Disney's Star�� Twinkle Pretty Cure 2 Category:Academy Award Winning Disney Movies Category:Oscar Nominated Disney Movies